


A Night On The Town: Part 2

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brothels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, First Kiss, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, MCU Kink Bingo, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, almost a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: Shit, this is not why Steve asked him to be there. He wanted him here because he was nervous or he must have thought Bucky didn’t want to be alone.Really, Bucky didn’t know why he was there, but he was sure it wasn’t so he could pop wood while Steve enjoyed himself.





	A Night On The Town: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Square N3 in my MCU Kink Bingo.  
> This is a follow-up to the previous story "Night on the Town" and is best read after that. Here, Steve and Bucky make out while Steve gets a blowjob from Michelle, their lovely host in a Parisian brothel.  
> If that squicks you out, please be advised. If that sounds fun, welcome aboard!

The look in Steve’s eyes when Bucky had started to leave twisted something fierce in Bucky. For a moment, Bucky thought maybe he had taken the spirit of the evening too far. But if Steve said he was okay, Bucky knew better than to question his friend. 

“Is everything all right, mes cheris?” Michelle’s voice came from the bed. 

“Yeah, we’re great, doll. Just give us a second, okay?” 

“But of course. This is your time. Use it as you wish,” she replied, stretching out to light a fresh cigarette from the bedside lighter. 

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky pulled Steve to the farther corner of the room.  “I didn’t mean to pressure you, buddy. I thought… you’ve done so much... for all of us and… what better way to celebrate the end of all this than to have your first time, you know? It ain’t the most romantic thing,  I know. You probably didn’t imagine me being around when it happened but…” 

Bucky took a breath before pushing on.  “Look, _nothing_ about the last few years has been normal. I just wanted to give you a beautiful night with a beautiful dame. You deserve it.”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet his, their color now a deeper shade of blue than Bucky was used to.

“This… isn’t my first time, Buck.”

“Wait, what?”

“This isn’t my first—”

“—Are you telling me you had your first time and you never _said_ anything?”

A blush colored Steve’s face anew as he bit his lip, shifting his gaze to avoid eye contact. Something about the way it made his bottom lip glisten was distracting, but Bucky pushed that thought aside.  There were more important things to focus on right now.

“Yeah-yeah Buck, I mean…”

“ _When?!_ ”

“Hey, don’t act _so_ surprised.”

“Come on, don’t be like that, you know what a catch I think you are. Even before all of this,” Bucky gestured to Steve’s body.

“Really?” Steve asked in a tone so earnest it nearly broke Bucky’s heart. 

“Yeah, really! What do you think I’ve been feeding all those girls on our double dates, a pack of lies?” 

Steve chuckled, the color of his flush creeping even higher as some tension in his shoulders eased.   
“I guess I figured they were just doin’ their friends a favor.”

“All right,” Bucky gave Steve a light shove, “quit getting off the topic. _When_?”

“… the USO tour… I was on the road for a long time, and… the girls were… nice...”

“GIRLS, you mean MORE than one?!” Bucky nearly screeched.

“No, no! God, no, just... one all the way,” Steve replied as he licked his now red lips. 

Damn, is _really_ distracting, Bucky thought. Maybe he had had more to drink than he realized.

“That’s, uh, that’s great, Steve,” he replied, giving his friend a firm pat on the shoulder. He still had to think about the movement, so used to Steve’s smaller size as he was. But something about the touch still grounded him. And if the way Steve smiled back was any sign, he felt the same. 

“Pardon me,” Michelle interrupted as she sauntered closer. “I don’t want to interrupt, but is there any way I can help?”

Right, Bucky thought, remembering the task at hand. Well, now that he knew Steve was more experienced than he first thought, he was less worried about the evening than he was a few minutes ago. But given Steve’s nerves, it was best he handled the evening’s logistics.

“So the _two_ of you would both like to enjoy my company?” Michelle asked after Bucky pulled her aside and asked if he could stay in the room with them. The lazy way she took a drag of her long cigarette hinted at a familiarity with the idea that excited Bucky in a way he wasn’t expecting. 

“No, no, I, uh… I think my buddy just needs me around, for… encouragement.” Bucky, keeping the disappointment out of his voice. The way Michelle’s nipples stood out from the fabric of her silky top was making it hard for him to think straight. But this wasn’t about what he wanted, Bucky told himself. This was about making his best friend more comfortable. 

Steve was nervous about the whole ‘lady of the night’ situation and he just wanted Bucky close by to calm his nerves.  Bucky got it. It meant nothing, he told himself, ignoring the surprising twist of emotion he felt at the thought. 

“Right, _encouragement_ ,” she nodded. “Well, you are welcome to stay in the room, but since there are two of you, there is a difference in price.”

“Right, of course.” Bucky dug into his pockets to settle the difference. “Is this enough?”

“D’accord,” she replied before leaving the room to store her money. 

When she returned, there was a clear shift in the air. She stepped past Bucky and reached out a slender hand to Steve still pressed against the wall. With a quick nudge from Bucky, he exhaled and pulled himself up to his full height, a site that filled Bucky’s chest with a strange sense of pride. Steve took her hand, transfixed by her easy smile as she led him to the edge of the bed. 

Bucky wasn’t sure what to do with himself, but the sight of Michelle’s fit, satin-clad body leading Steve to the bed felt intimate and gentle in a way that made him avert his eyes. He grabbed his nearby glass for want of something better to do with his hands and sat down in one of the ornate chairs against the wall to allow them some privacy. 

“I can tell that you are a little shy, but do not worry my film star, I will not hurt you.”

“Uh, huh... yes, ma’am.”

Michelle laughed at his formality. “May I kiss you?”

Bucky’s focused away from the bed just a few yards away from him, but he could hear the breathy sounds that answered Michelle’s question. Taking a sip of his drink, Bucky smiled to himself. If their sounds were any indication, their host was an even better kisser than she was a talker. 

The longer their kisses lingered, the harder Bucky worked to keep his mind elsewhere. It was difficult, the higher-pitched hums mixing with the sound of Steve’s quickening breath. It reminded Bucky of the many asthma attacks Steve had gone through while he sat, panicked, by his side. Then, the sounds had been pained. Now they were fevered and passionate in a way that made Bucky squirm in his seat. 

Their sounds were distracting, but Bucky didn’t want either of them to think he was squeamish about the whole thing. Every so often, Michelle would let out these breathy gasps that sounded genuine, and Bucky busied himself counting the lines in the tin ceiling. He had gotten to 357 when — 

“Nnnngh.”

The sound of Steve’s deep, almost pained moan ripped through Bucky like an electric shock. All at once, his head felt dizzy as the fabric of his pants pulled tighter. 

Shit. 

Shit, this is not why Steve asked him to be there. He wanted him here because he was nervous or he must have thought Bucky didn’t want to be alone. Bucky didn’t know why he was there, but he was sure it wasn’t so he could pop wood while Steve enjoyed himself. 

Bucky shot out of his chair, moving towards the door.

“What is it, Buck?”

Bucky stood frozen in front of the door, realizing that perhaps standing up hadn’t been the smartest move, considering his predicament. 

What was he going to say? How was he going to explain to his best friend that the sounds of him and their new friend were _affecting_ him? He didn’t want to kill the mood. Just because Bucky apparently had some sort of… funny side didn’t mean it was okay to spring that on his friend. Sure, this wasn’t a typical night out for them, but what about them was typical anymore? They were soldiers now, and beyond that, they were… different now. But letting yourself get a little queer when you were out in the field when no one was around. Acting that way around your best bud from home was something else even if he had reemerged in your life looking like a Greek god.

Bucky turned to respond, thoughts racing through his mind as he struggled to come up with some kind of lie. He opened his mouth, praying that something clever would come out when his brain ground to a halt. 

Steve sat perched on the edge of the bed as if ready to run or fight, his hair mussed in a way that contrasted with his urgent stance. It reminded Bucky of the Steve he’d known all the way back in Brooklyn. There were traces of lipstick on his lips and neck. And his shirt...

His shirt was unbuttoned down to the waist and Bucky wondered when that had happened. Someone had pulled the hem out of his pants and his exposed chest heaved beneath, his dark pink nipples standing erect in a way that reminded Bucky why he had gotten up to leave.

“I... uh... I was gonna... I…”

Michelle sat up next to Steve, quickly spotting the reason for Bucky’s abrupt behavior. Steve, thankfully, kept his eyes on Bucky’s.

“Those chairs are _so_ uncomfortable, mon cheri. Perhaps you would feel more comfortable on the bed, non?”

“Oh! I wouldn’t want to—”

“—Come here, Buck.” Steve held up his hand in a gesture that mirrored Michelle’s earlier one. Bucky didn’t realize he had moved towards the bed’s edge until he felt the warmth of Steve’s grip around his hand. He looked over, catching the tangle of Michelle’s hair as she peeked out from where she sat, nuzzled in the crook of Steve’s neck.  

Bucky sat down on the other side of Steve, unsure of himself, but enjoying the closeness. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Steve’s face and was relieved when Michelle went back to kissing Steve’s neck, distracting the blond as he turned to indulge in her full lips. Bucky risked a peek, seeing what he only had the chance to hear before. 

The site was intoxicating. Michelle’s plump lips looked inviting. The way her hair brushed the side of her face made Bucky’s fingers itch. But Steve… he was radiant.

Steve let out a deep, satisfied hum that Bucky felt move through his body as they sat this close. Heat radiated off of his friend, but instead of feeling stifled, it was inviting in a way that made the knot inside of Bucky’s stomach ease some. Still stunned into silence, Bucky could only watch as Steve let go of his hand only to turn towards him as his large hand slipped behind Bucky’s back to pull him in closer. 

“Hey, Buck.”

“Hey—hey,” was all he could manage back, transfixed by Steve’s eyes. They were barely blue anymore, his pupils blown wide enough to swallow up the color of his eye. Bucky didn’t know what he was supposed to say or do, shuffling through his mind to think of something clever to break the tension when he felt Steve lean in, placing his bitten red lips against his. It was soft and quick, more like a peck, really. But when Steve moved away, Bucky was breathless. 

A million thoughts raced through his mind: what were they doing; this wasn’t right; Steve must have been confused or drunk; could he even get drunk anymore? The noise inside him played on a low hum as he watched Steve lick his bottom lip. 

“Sorry, Buck, I—”

All the racket inside Bucky ground to a halt as he quickly closed the gap, chasing after the taste of Steve’s lips. They felt soft, and though the scratch of a light stubble was new, it was also comforting. Bucky had never kissed a man before, but Steve’s lips were as soft and plump as any dame’s and he tasted even sweeter. 

Bucky knew he was a damn good kisser, and if this was the only time he ever got to taste his best guy’s lips, he wanted to make it good for him. The arm around his back gripped him even tighter as he brought his hand up to cup Steve’s face, holding him in place as their kiss deepened. When he felt the tip of Steve’s tongue tease at the seam of his mouth, he opened himself eagerly, inviting his friend deeper into his mouth with a satisfied moan. 

He was only distantly aware of movement on the bed as he and Steve sat, lip-locked and tongue-tied, their breaths becoming deeper and louder while their lips fought to bring them closer together. The arm around Bucky’s back was strong and comforting in a way Bucky knew would confuse him if it didn’t feel so damn good. 

A soft thump on the ground in front of them finally caught his attention. He looked down to see Michelle on the floor in between Steve’s spread legs. Steve and Bucky watched, using the moment to catch their breath as Michelle rubbed her small but sure hands on Steve’s thighs. Bucky adjusted to give Steve more room, moving away to remove Steve’s shirt the rest of the way before returning to his side. Steve for his part, didn’t move a muscle, overwhelmed by the attention as he took in quick breaths. 

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky breathed into his ear as he used a firm hand to rub circles on Steve’s back. He leaned in then to place gentle kisses along his friend’s jawline and down the side of his neck until he felt Steve’s breathing deepen. Only then did he latch onto the curve of Steve’s neck, allowing himself to taste the salt of his skin. 

Steve let out a moan that reminded Bucky of his own erection. Normally, he would have taken the moment to take chase his own pleasure. But right now, he wanted to hear his friend make more of those sweet noises. 

Soon enough, he got his wish when a sudden, surprised gasp passed Steve’s lips. Bucky looked down to see what had caught his friend’s attention. In Bucky’s race to taste Steve’s skin, he somehow missed Michelle opening the belt and zipper on Steve’s slacks. Bucky and Steve both watched, mesmerized as she slipped a deft hand into the opening of Steve’s trousers to pull out Steve’s swollen hardness. 

Bucky swallowed hard at the sight, and even Michelle, experienced as she was, took a moment to appreciate it. It wasn’t like Bucky had a lot of opportunities to compare sizes with other guys, but he knew whatever had changed his friend’s body had apparently made him above average in every sense of the word.  

Ever the professional, Michelle allowed the shock to pass quickly as she locked eyes with Steve, who watched slack-jawed and nearly naked with his best friend glued to his side and a beautiful dame in between his legs. 

Keeping her eyes glued on Steve’s, Michelle took him in both of her hands and leaned forward to wrap her lips around the tip of his now leaking erection. 

The sound that came out of Steve’s mouth sent a fresh wave of heat through Bucky and he pulled away from Steve’s iron grip to discard of his own shirt quickly before returning to Steve’s side. Without thinking, Bucky grabbed Steve’s chin and brought their lips back together, swallowing Steve’s loud moans while Michelle did her best to swallow Steve’s hardness. 

“I... Buck…” Steve croaked out between kisses. 

“Yes,” Bucky breathed against his lips as Michelle’s head bobbed between Steve’s legs, the sound growing louder as she lapped up his length. 

The sound of Steve’s pleasure, the heat of their exposed skin pressed against each other, the scent of arousal, and the obscene, wet noises of Michelle working along Steve’s shaft were too much. Bucky swallowed up Steve’s moans eagerly as he dropped a hand to his own clothed erection. The friction brought some satisfaction, but when he felt Steve’s hand move atop his, there was nothing he could do to stop his climax from overtaking him. 

Steve wisely moved his away from his spent erection and instead stroked the side of Bucky’s face once the throbbing inside Bucky’s pants subsided. His kisses, instead, grew even more passionate and insistent until his own orgasm overtook him and he emptied himself into Michelle’s skilled mouth.

* * *

Bucky opened an eye when he awoke from his nap, brushing his mussed hair from his eyes.

“What are you looking at?” he asked with a smile when he caught a pair of satisfied-looking blue eyes staring down at him. 

“Nothing, Buck, I just… you look really sweet like that,” Steve answered, a faint blush coloring his skin. During his nap, Steve had apparently put himself back in order. But Bucky could still see the blush peeking out from the top of Steve’s collar. He knew better now that the color probably spread down across Steve’s chest and the thought brought a fresh wave of heat through Bucky as he buried his face into the pillow to stifle an awkward laugh. 

“Well, mes amis,” Michelle’s clear voice cut through his thoughts as she slipped onto the edge of the bed. “I am afraid our time is ending.”

“Oh, yes, uh, ahem,” Bucky fumbled to sit up and gather his things. He winced when he felt the remnants of their activities now dried onto the inside of this underwear. 

“It has been a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you for your services and your… sensitivities,” Steve replied, ever the gentleman.

“You have nothing to thank me for,” Michelle waved off. “Desire and pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of. It can find you when you least expect it where you least expect it. And when desire and pleasure smiles back, just say ‘merci’,” she said, placing a small, chaste kiss on both of their foreheads before sending them on their way.


End file.
